Not Enough
by Habyuxx's
Summary: Halla Hwang, tak pernah berpikir akan menyukai Pria Nakal yang selalu memainkan wanita dan Raja-Gangster menakutkan Korea.
1. Chapter 1

Tampak Gadis mungil yang berjalan lunglai sambil membawa beberapa buku untuk di kembalikan.

Sesekali, ia tersenyum ketika berpapasan dengan siswa lain nya di koridor.

Ia terus berjalan menuju perpustakaan untuk melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa.

"Haha! Aku menemukan mu" Suara Gadis cempreng yang membuat siapa saja Merinding menggema Ke seluruh koridor.

Termasuk Halla yang mendengarkan nya saat ini.

"Di kelas ku ada segerombolan Para Penggosip itu!" Gadis itu berteriak kembali, untung saja di koridor hanya ada Dia dan beberapa siswa yang menoleh ke arah nya.

"Jadi kau kesini hanya ingin mengatakan itu?"

"Tidak" Lyn Menggeleng kuat.

"Katakan saja kau takut, dasar lemah dasar payah"

"Ah, takut apa nya? Mereka kecil bagiku blablabla" Gadis cempreng itu menceloteh tanpa henti, membuat sedikit keributan.

"Bisakah kau memperlambat suara mu nona Lyn?" Halla Mengeluarkan ekspresi bosan nya, Tak ada kata yang penting di lontarkan Gadis keturunan Chinese ini.

"Ah baik-baik, kau ingin kemana?" Dengan mata berbinar-binar Lyn mengikuti Sahabat nya dari belakang yang mulai melangkahkan kaki nya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat" Tutur Halla sedikit mencibir.

"Toilet?"

Dan saat itu juga Halla berhenti seketika, Otomatis Gadis cempreng di belakang nya pun menabrak punggung nya.

"Yaa! Coba kau pikir Lyn! Untuk apa aku membawa buku sebanyak ini ke toilet!" Halla menggeram, Tak tahu apa yang ingin Ia lakukan ke Teman Semasa kecil nya ini.

"Untuk mengganti tissue Toilet mungkin, ehm kau tau tissue di toilet hampir habis" Ucap Lyn sembari menyengir.

Bodoh.

Halla mendengus, ia meletakan buku nya ke lantai lalu memegang pundak Lyn cukup keras.

Satu gerakan, Gadis chineses itu memunggungi nya.

"Halla, kenapa kau membalikan badan ku? Apa yang kau lakukan" Lagi-lagi dengan Intonasi yang sangat polos, Halla yang mendengar nya pun memutarkan bola mata nya bosan.

"Tetap saja posisi seperti itu"

"Baiklah" Ucap nya dengan sedikit berteriak.

 **Drap..**

 **Drap..**

 **Drap..drap..drap**

"Sudah?"

 ** _Hening_**

Lyn mengerutkan dahi saat tidak ada satupun jawaban.

Ia sedikit mengintip untuk memastikan dan koridor benar benar terasa sepi, Gadis itu membalikan badan nya pelan.

 _Tadaaa_!

Tak ada seorang pun.

"Ck! Halla awas kau!" Lyn berteriak sekeras keras nya, Halla yang mendengar itu pun terkikik pelan.

"Hah, akhir nya bisa melarikan diri" Halla tersenyum lega dan kembali ke tempat tujuan nya, Perpustakaan.

 **Halla POV**

Aku melangkah kan kaki ku kembali, namun terhenti ketika melihat beberapa Pria berbaju hitam mengintip dari pintu pagar sekolah.

Sedikit tak peduli, Aku melanjutkan Langkah ku kembali.

 _cklek.._

Aku menyunggingkan bibir saat membuka pintu.

Ini surga. Dengan bau khas buku yang ada disini.

Aku berjalan ke arah penjaga Perpustakaan dan meletakan beberapa buku yang sudah ku baca di meja.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, Hoobae"

Aku mengangguk pelan.

Tampak 2 orang Wanita duduk di bawah jendela, mereka seperti memperbincangkan sesuatu.

"Di sekitar sekolah yang ku dengar dengar ada 2 kelompok Gangster yang eww menyeramkan, namun Tampan!"

"Ah benarkah? Ayo kita temui"

Aku memanyunkan bibir saat mendengar sedikit obrolan mereka.

Gangster? Yang ku tau adalah sekelompok penjahat yang suka menghancurkan kota, seperti di game atau di film Action.

Apa pria berbaju hitam tadi adalah seorang Gangster yang di katakan Gadis tadi?

"Ini, tolong kau tanda tangani disini"

Suara seorang wanita menjaga ku dari lamunan.

Aku menggeleng pelan, lalu mengambil pena untuk menandatangani buku besar di depan ku.

"Terima kasih Sunbae" Ucapku sedikit membungkuk.

Dengan perlahan aku membuka pintu untuk keluar dari Ruangan sesak akan buku-buku ini.

Aku berlari kecil untuk kembali ke kelas, dan lagi-lagi terhenti.

Aku melirik ke bawah, Pria berbaju hitam itu tak seberapa lagi namun kini segerombolan, mereka berdiri di seberang jalan Sekolah.

 _Kenapa mereka?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Cast: Kim Taehyung•Hwang Halla•Lyn_

 _Genre: Romance|Gangster|Fanfiction|_

 _ **WARNING! 21+++!NO CHILDERN!**_

 _ **•﹏•**_

 _ **•**_

 _ **•**_

 _ **•**_

 _ **•**_

'Kenapa mereka?'

Halla menarik napas dalam, membuang pikiran khayal nya.

Ia berjalan gontai tanpa terburu-buru, Hingga menemukan orang yang selalu ingin Ia hindarkan.

"Kau jahat!" Ucap Lyn megerucutkan bibir, Sedangkan Gadis di depan nya hanya memasang muka datar.

Halla melebarkan kedua mata nya ketika mengingat sesuatu.

"Lyn, coba kau lihat ke belakang" Perintah nya sembari menunjuk ke halaman bawah sekolah.

"Kau mau menipu lagi eh? Tak mempan bagiku" Ejek nya, ia sudah tertipu dan sekarang ia tak ingin mengulangi nya.

"Tidak, aku serius" Halla tampak menghentakan kaki nya kesal.

Lyn mencibir, ia meletakan kedua tangan nya di depan dada.

 _Sret_

"Kau kenal mereka?" Lagi-lagi dengan satu putaran ke depan, Lyn sudah membelakangi Halla.

Gadis chineses itu tampak menyipitkan mata nya, untuk mencari objek yang di katakan Teman nya sedari tadi..

"Yang memungut sampah?" Ia bertanya sembari menunjukan Wanita yang sedang membersihkan Halaman sekolah, dengan ekspresi polos.

Halla mengernyitkan dahi nya ketika jalanan terlihat sepi, Pria berbaju hitam itu sudah pergi.

"Seperti nya itu Areum Sunbae" Ucap Lyn dengan masih ekspresi Polosan.

"Ayo ke kantin" Sambung Gadis itu kembali, Ia menarik lengan Halla cukup kuat.

Halla hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, tanpa berpikir panjang tentang Pria berbaju hitam itu.

"Yaa, Halla-a kau tau berita yang sedang panas di sekolah?" Lyn kembali membuka suara, memecahkan Pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Tidak, Memang nya apa?" Tanya Halla sembari melirik sekitar koridor.

"Ais, disini kan ada kelompok Gangster yang lepas dari tahanan, dan menurut informasi mereka bekerliaran sekitar sini" Tampak Lyn yang sedang menggerak-gerikan tangan nya.

"Be-benarkah?"

Lyn mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kau pulang bersama ku, Ya?" Halla menghentikan langkah nya sesekali menggoyakan lengan Lyn.

"Kita-"

 _"Diharapkan kepada Siswa High School National Seoul, agar pulang berhati-hati dan usahakan pulang berkelompok. Jika menemukan Pria yang berperilaku mencuriga kan, Harap di laporkan kepada pihak berwajib atau kembali ke Sekolah. Sekali lagi harap berhati-hati, Gamshaminida"_

Pengumuman secara mendadak tersebut memotong pembicaraan Lyn, Halla melirik Teman di samping nya, Ia takut.

"Aku tidak peduli kita beda arah, Kau harus bersama ku!" Tegas Halla sedikit gelisah.

"Yaa, kenapa wajah mu pucat sekali?" Cibir Lyn.

Belum sempat membuka suara, tiba tiba seseorang berteriak dari Ujung koridor.

"selamat kan diri kalian! Aaaaaaa!"

 **BRAKKK!**

Halla dan Lyn berhasil menangkap Pria di hantam oleh Beberapa Segerombolan Orang bebaju hitam.

Tiba-tiba Lorong koridor di penuhi Siswa yang lari berhamburan.

Halla terdorong seketika hingga terjatuh, namun sayang Ia Ter injak-injak.

"LYN! LYN! TOLONG AKUUU!AAAAKH"

Halla Berteriak sekeras keras nya saat Punggung dan badan nya di penuhi rasa sakit.

 **DOR!**

Tembakan yang bertubi-tubi.

 **BRAAK!**

Baku hantam tanpa Ampun sekalipun.

Lalu

Jeritan para siswa dan Orang orang seisi Sekolah.

Terdengar menggema mengerikan di Seluruh Koridor.

Halla terasa di bantu berdiri oleh seseorang, Ia terhoyong ketika Seseorang itu melepas tangan nya lalu pergi.

"Selamatkan dirimu!" Seperti suara Wanita.

Halla melirik kebelakang segerombolan Gangster itu tampak berlari menuju diri nya.

Dengan lutut yang di penuhin luka, ia berlari sekuat nya hingga kaki nya mengelurkan darah pekat, tak peduli.

Ia harus selamat.

Ia mengerjapkan mata nya beberapa kali saat melihat Mayat yang bersimbah darah di lantai, Dengan luka tembakan.

Gadis itu terhoyong, ia berdiri dengan bantuan tangan di dinding. Ia bisa mendengar Pria berbaju hitam itu Berlari ke arah nya.

 **Ukh!**

Halla mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya saat Salah satu pria Menghantam ke Dada nya, tepat di Jantung.

Sakit, ini Sangat sakit.

Ia terjatuh, lalu pria itu pergi meninggalkan nya dengan membawa pisau.

Dengan napas lambat dan jantung yang lemah, ia sedikit merangkak ke lemari di koridor untuk bersembunyi.

Gadis itu dengan cepat mengelurkan Handphone dalam saku jas sekolah, Layar nya pecah akibat Terinjak-injak.

Halla menangis, tak ada orang yang bisa ia hubungi.

"Eommaaaa hiks"

 **BRAKK!**

Tiba-tiba lemari yang ia pakai untuk bersembunyi terasa di hantam oleh seseorang.

Otomatis ia pun terjatuh dan keluar.

"Haha sudah kuduga disini ada yang bersembunyi" Ucap suara Pria itu mencemooh.

 **Praangg!**

"Aaarrrgghh" Halla mengertakan gigi nya saat benda tajam mengenai kepala nya, Ini kaca.

Darah mengalir di pelipis hingga diseluruh Wajah nya.

Ia tak kuat lagi, Ini benar-benar Terasa sakit.

Pria Itu mengeluarkan Pistol nya dan..

 **DOR!**

" _AAAKKH_!" Halla berteriak ketakutan, Namun ia tak terasa apa-apa.

"Apa aku sudah mati?" Pikir nya.

Ia membuka mata nya perlahan, tampak Pria berbaju hitam membelakangi nya, seperti melindungi nya dari tembakan.

"Jangan membunuh Wanita seperti ini" Tutur suara Baritone itu , Ia seperti mengelurkan Peluru dari tubuh nya.

 **BRAAK!**

Satu Hantaman, Pria yang ingin membunuh Halla pun jatuh ke lantai.

Halla melirik nya lemah, Pria berbaju hitam itu berjalan ke arah nya.

Lalu mengucapkan-

"Kau boleh Pingsan sekarang"

Dan ia tak ingat apa-apa lagi, dunia semakin gelap lalu sedikit mendengarkan Sirine dari mobil polisi.

 _Apa Ini Akhir nya?_


End file.
